


Teen Wolf Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Sterek

Derek heard the gun go off, but surprisingly felt no pain. His ears picked up on a strained gasp from Stiles. Derek's blood turned to ice as the boy in front of him stumbled and fell. He rushed forward as Stiles started gasping for air, dropping over him to get a good look at the wound. There was a large red stain blossoming over his shirt. The hunter that had shot the gun was just standing there in shock at the two of them.

"Stiles! Stiles! Look at me!"

Derek's voice was frantic as he grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Stiles!"

His eyes snapped open and fixated on Derek, narrowed in pain. Derek's hand slipped under Stiles's neck as he started to pick him up. At the pained gasp that came from the younger boy, Derek froze.

"Don't. Don't, that hurts," Stiles whimpered.

Derek looked up at the hunter that was still staring in shock. He let out a low, warning growl when he heard the gun being cocked again.

"Call an ambulance before I rip your throat out," Derek growled.

Derek dropped his attention back to Stiles and slid a hand down to put pressure on the boy's chest.

"You're gonna be okay," Derek told him.

"Derek- that hurts."

"I know. I know."

Stiles whimpered and Derek closed his eyes. He moved his hand away from Stiles's chest to cup the side of his face as he leaned closer.

"Stiles, hang on," Derek whispered as he heard the hunter asking for an ambulance.

"Trying."

"I know."

Derek continued holding him carefully, trying to keep Stiles calm so that he wouldn't bleed quicker.

"ETA is ten minutes," the hunter told Derek.

"Leave before I kill you," the alpha hissed as Stiles shifted beneath him in obvious pain.

The hunter stood there for a moment longer before walking away quickly. He listened to the fading footsteps for a few seconds and then turned his gaze back to Stiles's quickly paling face.

"Hey, stay awake."

The hazel eyes started to close, so Derek dropped one of his hands down to Stiles's chest, digging his fingers in slightly. The eyes snapped back open and Stiles let out a pained gasp.

"Ow!"

"Stay awake!"

"Okay, asshole."

Derek could hear the sirens approaching their location, so he started to pull Stiles into a sitting position. Fingers clutched at his jacket, so he stopped trying to move Stiles.

"Stop moving me," Stiles complained, screwing his eyes shut.

He didn't miss the way Stiles's heart rate picked up after skipping a beat.

"Okay, alright."

Derek placed his hands back on either side of Stiles's face and closed his own eyes. He focused for a few moments as he started to draw Stiles's pain away. There was a small sigh of relief and then he went limp beneath Derek. A wave of panic engulfed the alpha until he realized that he could hear Stiles breathing and his heart beating.

Shortly after Stiles passed out, the ambulance arrived. The alpha was not surprised to find the Sheriff's car chasing the ambulance.

"What the hell happened to my son!?"

Derek allowed the older man to shoved him up against the car as Stiles was loaded onto the stretcher.

"We were attacked and Stiles got shot," Derek explained as calmly as he could manage.

"Get in the car."

"Yes sir."


	2. Sciles/Skittles

Scott's heart lurched as Stiles, Allison, and Lydia stepped off the bus. The stench of gasoline burned the inside of his nose, and it made his eyes sting and water as it dripped down his face from his hair. The flare was already lit and Scott held it firmly in his hands as they all stared at each other. His eyes flicked from Allison to Stiles, watching his best friend's face. The look on Stiles's face sent another pang through him.

"Scott."

A small sob racked through Scott's body at Stiles's voice. It sounded as broken as he felt. He knew without a doubt, that Stiles was trying to figure out why he was doing this, so the next phrase out of his friend's mouth didn't surprise him.

"It's the Darach. He's getting in your head."

The spark of hope in Stiles's voice just made Scott feel even more guilty.

"And what if it's not?" Scott challenged quietly.

The small trace of hope in Stiles's eyes vanished and Scott felt a surge of self loath for taking it away from him. Stiles's whole body sagged in response.

"What if it's just me?" Scott continued, "What if it's me doing this? Derek's dead. Do you remember when we were nobodies? I want to be nobody again."

"Scott, please."

Scott's ears picked up on a note of finality in Stiles's voice and he couldn't help but tear up again.

"I need you."

Before Scott could bring himself to drop the lit flare, Stiles was stepping into the gasoline coated pavement, hand closing around the flare just above Scott's.

"Okay. Do it," Stiles whispered.

"Stiles-"

Suddenly Scott found Stiles's lips pressed against his own.

"Let go," Stiles murmured.

Scott nodded and released the flare. He watched as Stiles threw it to the side, just outside the gasoline. Almost as soon as the flare was gone, Stiles's arms were around his neck and lips back on his.

"I hate you. Don't ever do something like this again. Scott...promise me."

"I promise."


	3. Derek/Lydia

Lydia was in the middle of pulling Aiden's shirt off when the fire alarm started sounding throughout the school. She let out an irritated sigh and stepped backwards just slightly, looking towards the door.

"Hurry up and out your shirt back on."

"When has there ever actually been a fire in the history of school?"

Lydia smirked and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"That's exactly what two dumbass students would say before burning alive. Get dressed."

She smoothed her own clothes out and made sure that her make up was still perfect before picking up her jacket and purse. The moment she opened the door, her stomach dropped at the sight of Derek's sister, Cora. The older girl looked pissed off and Lydia tried not to seem afraid of her.

"Derek has asked me to pass along a message. Stop seeing Aiden."

Lydia placed a hand on her hip and reached for the door with a defiant expression.

"And just why should I do that?" She demanded.

"Derek said so."

"Well, I'm not a part of your little...pack, am I? So he can't boss me around."

Lydia pushed past Cora with a smirk and followed the rest of the students outside. She found herself standing next to Stiles and Scott, hardly listening as they discussed the Darach. Lydia was more interested in why Derek was forbidding her from seeing Aiden. No one actually knew where he had disappeared to, so how would Cora even know to pass along the message? Better yet, how did Derek even know she was seeing Aiden?

She turned around to find the dark haired male leaning against her car across the parking lot. Without a second thought, Lydia marched over and shoved him in the chest.

"You can't boss me around, Hale. I'm not part of your pack."

The surprised look on the alpha's face was enough to bring a smirk to Lydia's face.

"And I'll see Aiden if I want to."

Lydia blinked at the low growl that Derek emitted as a response. The alpha gripped her wrist from where she still had her arm outstretched and pulled her close.

"He's not good for you."

"And you are?" Lydia challenged, slightly breathlessly.

Rather than responding, Derek leaned down and sealed his lips over hers. Instantly, Lydia's arms wound around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. After a few seconds, she pulled back and regarded him with a thoughtful expression, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Okay, maybe you have something up on him."


	4. Steter (Peter/Stiles)

Peter knew something was off even before his hand rested on the doorknob of his own apartment. Peter's eyes closed as he breathed in deeply through his nose. Immediately, he was hit with a familiar scent. It was sharper than usual, and Peter could practically taste the anxiety and horror from the teen inside. The knob turned silently and the werewolf slipped inside.

"How did you find my apartment?" He asked mildly.

Peter wasn't concerned about his safety just yet. The teen smelled too anxious to be a threat. For now. The teen froze in his pacing as Peter sat down on the couch. The werewolf shed his overcoat and placed it on the table in front of him.

"You-you said you had an apartment downtown. Wasn't hard to-to figure out," he gasped.

Peter's head tilted as he finally looked up to study the Stilinski boy's eyes.

"Stiles? Or the Nogitsune?" He questioned.

"It's me. I swear. Peter- I-"

The boy's heart rate seemed to sky rocket and he stumbled backwards. Peter was on his feet instantly, catching Stiles's wrist and pulling him forwards. Now that he was closer, Peter could see the thin sheen of sweat covering Stiles's skin. His eyes were unfocused as he looked at Peter.

"Stiles. Stiles, calm down."

"They're dead. They're- dead."

"Who's dead?" Peter frowned.

So far as he knew, no one was dead yet. Sure, Isaac had been hurt, but no one had died.

"Everyone!"

Peter's frown deepened as he felt the boy's heart skip a few beats.

"Stiles, you have to calm down."

The sharp tang of anxiety only grew stronger at his words. Peter tugged the boy even closer, pressing his forehead against Stiles's.

"Listen to me!"

"They're gonna-gonna-"

"Stiles!" Peter yelled.

His hand moved from his wrist to Stiles's neck, cupping the back of it tightly. The hazel eyes seemed to focus for a few moments and then the panic began to creep back in.

Without another thought, Peter tilted Stiles's head back and captured the teen's lips with his own. Stiles went tense against him, but Peter didn't pull away yet. He kept listening to the boy's heart rate. Once it slowed to a reasonable rate, he pulled back slightly. The hazel eyes were clear again, narrowed in confusion. Peter tightened his grip on the back of Stiles's neck and smirked.

"Peter? What was that for?"

"You were panicking," the older man shrugged.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't."

Stiles nodded. Peter studied him again, watching the expressions flit across the boy's face. Suddenly, a smirk appeared and Peter was sent sprawling over the back of the couch. The werewolf groaned as he pushed himself up.

The dark circles under the hazel eyes seemed much more prominent. Stiles's head tilted slightly and Peter's own heart skipped a beat.

"You should have known better, Peter."

"Stiles?"

One of his hands disappeared into his jacket pocket and Peter immediately frowned at the purple powder he pulled out. Instantly, Peter recognized it as wolfsbane.

"Stiles, don't."

The Nogistune simply smirked and blew the wolfsbane in Peter's face.

"You shouldn't trust a fox," Peter heard before he lost consciousness.


	5. Sterek

Stiles ran down the stairs and through the hall towards his English class. He didn't want to be late in case the sustitute they had was strict. Skiles skidded into the classroom just as the tardy bell rang and froze. The entire class turned to look at him, and so did the substitute. Stiles's jaw seemed to drop to the floor at the sight of Derek-fucking-Hale leaning on the teacher's desk. To make it even worse, the older male was smirking in his direction. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The question was out of his mouth before he could even think about stopping it. 

"I'm your subsitute for the day, Stiles. Sit down and shut up."

"But you-"

"Sit down."

With a small frown, Stiles made his way over to the desk he usually sat in, in front of Scott. The other boy was holding back a laugh as Stiles dropped his bag to the floor. 

"Derek, you aren't a teacher," he pointed out dumbly. 

The quick grin he got in return was entirely wolffish. Instead of replying, Derek turned around and wrote his name on the board. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Scott, but his friend didn't seem bothered in the slightest that Derek Hale was in their classroom. Teaching. English at that. None of the other students seemed to see anything wrong with it, and Stiles noted that a lot of the girls were staring at Derek's ass. 

"Derek. You aren't a teacher," Stiles repeated when Derek told them to pull out their homework.

"Didn't have to be. No one in their right mind would sub for this school since all the teachers seem to die."

"Derek!" Scott and Stiles hissed in unison. 

Whispers filled the room and Derek looked momentairly panicked. 

"Right! Not that Ms. Blake is dead. She's just...sick?"

Stiles placed his head in his hands and let out a groan of exasperation. He peered at the werewolf through the cracks of his fingers and sighed at the clearly expectant look on the older man's face. Stiles flipped his notebook open and ripped out his homework assignment that he had bullshitted the night before. 

"Here, Sourwolf."

The piece of paper was snatched out of his grasp with Derek's signature glare. Stiles didn't have to have werewolf super hearing to catch the snorts from his classmates. He didn't bother hiding his smirk as he looked up at Derek. 

"Cut it out, Stiles," Derek said lowly. 

"Yes, sir."

Derek's glare intensified for a moment before he seemed to collect himself. Stiles watched as he went about collecting the rest of the class homework. At the tap on his shoulder, Stiles leaned backwards to hear what Scott was whispering. 

"You should probably knock it off. Derek's already in a bad mood."

"He's always in a bad mood."

"You know what I mean."

"I guess it could be worse," Stiles commented, turning fully to face Scott.

His friend's eyebrows scrunched together slightly as he frowned. 

"It could have been Peter that was the sub."

Scott cracked a smile before it quickly vanished. Stiles felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He turned slowly to see Derek standing just behind him, arms crossed. 

"I'm gonna shut up," Stiles said awkwardly. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea." 

Stiles slouched in his desk and tuned Derek out as he stared through the window. The sound of the bell brought him out of his daze and Stiles stood along with the rest of his classmates. 

"Stiles, wait a moment."

His stomach seemed to drop as he stayed near the door while everyone else filed out of the classroom. The last person to leave was Scott, though he looked reluctant to do so. Stiles hesitantly closed the door when Derek motioned for him to do so. 

"Um...that was the last bell of the day, Derek." 

"I know." 

"Everyone is going home."

"Well, you have detention, so you aren't." 

"What!? Why do I have detention! You can't do that." 

The wolffish grin returned as Derek stepped closer. 

"You see, I'm the teacher for the day, so I can." 

"But-" 

The teen fell silent as Derek grabbed him and pulled him into a rough kiss. After a moment, the older male pulled away. 

"Uh...." 

"Now sit down and shut up. You've got detention for the next half hour."


End file.
